danganronpa_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Killing School Semesters (Going Through the Motions)
The Killing School Semesters 'are a series of killing games featured in ''Going Through the Motions. Himiko Yumeno, one of the canon survivors, is stuck in a timeline where the Killing Game begins again after each "ending", leading her to experience multiple versions of the same game. History TBA Ultimate Academy Regulations TBA Host TBA Killing Games '''Killing Game #1 The story begins with the epilogue of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, with Himiko Yumeno being one of the fellow survivors, along with Shuichi Saihara and Maki Harukawa. Despite not appearing in the novel itself, this is the first Killing Game that Himiko experiences, thus being the same as in canon. Killing Game #2 It's unknown how the Killing Game continues from this point on. Killing Game #3 Despite the true identity of the first killer is still unclear, it's unknown how the Killing Game continues from this point on. Killing Game #4 Killing Game #5 It's unknown how the Killing Game continues from this point on. Killing Game #6 It's unknown how the Killing Game continues from this point on. Killing Game #7 It's unknown how the Killing Game continues from this point on. Killing Game #8 Killing Game #9 It's unknown how the Killing Game continues from this point on. Killing Game #10 It's unknown how the Killing Game continues from this point on. Killing Game #11 It's unknown how the Killing Game continues from this point on. Killing Game #12 Killing Game #13 It's unknown how the Killing Game continues from this point on. Killing Game #14 Killing Game #15 Killing Game #16 Killing Game #17 Killing Game #18 Killing Game #19 The events of this Killing Game are unknown but, as implied by the story, Himiko Yumeno and Kaede Akamatsu seem to be the only survivors. Killing Game #20 It's unknown how the Killing Game continues from this point on. Killing Game #21 Killing Game #22 It's unknown how the Killing Game continues from this point on. Killing Game #23 It's unknown how the Killing Game continues from this point on. Killing Game #24 Killing Game #25 It's unknown how the Killing Game continues from this point on. Killing Game #26 It's unknown how the Killing Game continues from this point on. Killing Game #27 The events of this Killing Game are not revealed but Himiko is known to have died. Killing Game #28 The events of this Killing Game are not revealed but Himiko is known to have died. Killing Game #29 The events of this Killing Game are not revealed but Himiko is known to have died. Killing Game #30 The events of this Killing Game are not revealed but Himiko is known to have died. Killing Game #31 It is not clear if this is really the thirty-first Killing Game that Himiko experiences but its events are the same from the original game, but with a few differences, such as the conversation between the magician and Tenko Chabashira the night before the latter's murder. Later on, during the final Class Trial that lasted seven hours, Tsumugi Shirogane creepily thanks the survivors for "playing" the game and praises Himiko for making all the "looping worth it", revealing that she has purposely caused the time loop all along. The latter still dies in the end and the three survivors safely escape the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles.Category:Events Category:Mutual Killing Games Category:Story: Going Through the Motions